


Distress

by EmieB123



Series: The Darkest Night Will End [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/F, M/M, there's actually a plot now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieB123/pseuds/EmieB123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine runs into an old friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with the first half but the second half is better
> 
> Can you tell I've given up with the titles because I have

“Grantaire?” As soon as he picked up, he knew something was wrong.

“Eponine? Are you okay.” He untangled himself from Enjolras, swatting away his hands when he reached after him.

“Not really.” Her voice was shaking. “Can you come pick me up?”

“What happened? Where are you?”

“I’m at the club on Jackson street.” She paused “Please hurry.”

“Eponine is he there? You know where he goes, why didn’t you-“

“I know, I’m sorry, but he hasn’t been here since you left- I thought it was safe.” She stopped and took a shaky breath “Just- please come, I don’t know what to do.“

“Of course I’m coming. Don’t worry. Just . . . stay at the bar, don’t get caught alone, I’ll be there soon, okay.”

“Please don’t hang up. I don’t want to be alone.“

“Of course not, do you really think I’m gonna leave you alone with him around.”

“Thank you.” Her voice broke.

“Aw, don’t cry.”

“I’m not fucking crying.” She growled. Grantaire smiled.

“I know. Joly I need your car.”

“Sure. What’s wrong.” Everyone had turned their attention away from whatever action movie Bahorel had put in (all he knew was that it had a lot of explosions and guns; really he couldn’t be expected to pay attention when Enjolras’ hand was creeping up his shirt) and were staring at him.

“Not now. Keys?” Joly tossed them and he caught them in one hand.

“I’m on my way, stay calm.” He barely registered Enjolras following him out.

Enjolras stopped him when he reached the car. “You’re in no condition to drive.”

“I have to get to Eponine.” Grantaire tried to reach around him.

“I know. I’ll drive. You need to calm down if you’re going to be at all useful.” Enjolras grabbed his hands, shaking slightly, and pushed him towards the passenger seat.

“Just tell me where to go.” He slid smoothly into the driver’s seat and started the car.

“Club on Jackson Street.” Grantaire said curtly before turning back to the phone. “Yes that was Enj . . . I don’t fucking care ‘Ponine, you’re lucky I’m not bringing Bahorel- I know, I know- look you need to calm down, just breath ‘Ponine . . .”

He kept talking until they pulled up outside a seedy looking club. “You’re at the bar right? Okay, I’m gonna hang up now, we’re right outside.”

They pushed through the sea of sweaty bodies, dancing to some shitty pop song Enjolras was sure he’d heard Courf blasting the other night in his continuing mission to annoy his boyfriends roommate to death. Grantaire kept a tight hold of his hand, leading him through. 

They found Eponine behind the bar- the bartender had apparently taken pity on her- and Grantaire immediately slid over it, pulling her close. Enjolras looked away, it looked like Eponine was on the brink of tears, which was frankly terrifying (she also looked ready to stab anyone stupid enough to fuck with her, a much more familiar and comforting expression). Eponine was one of the strongest people he’d ever met and if something had shaken her this much . . .

After a few minutes, Grantaire led her out; she was still clutching his arm like a lifeline but Enjolras pretended not to notice. 

They managed to make it outside without incidence, but before they could reach the car, someone grabbed Grantaire and slammed him into the wall.

“Shoulda known she’d gone to you.” It was too dark to see the man’s face but he had a hand around Grantaire’s throat, tight enough to pin him to the rough brick but not enough to cut off air completely. “It wasn’t enough you leaving but you take her too?”

“You know me, never happy unless I’m pissing someone off.” His tone was light but his face was white, hands clenched into fists by his side. 

Enjolras moved to interfere but Eponine held him back. “You don’t want to get between that; R can take care of himself.”

“But-“

“Trust me, he knows what he’s doing.” She watching the exchange like a hawk, poised to grab her knife if she needed. 

She had pulled him back a few feet, just out of earshot. They spoke in low tones, Grantaire growing more agitated as the man’s hand slid down his chest. 

When it slid even lower, hovering at the top of his pants, Eponine had to hold him back- though she didn’t need to, Grantaire had pushed past him roughly and was stalking towards them. When the man grabbed his arm, he spun around and slammed him back into the wall, growling something Enjolras couldn’t hear before turning away.

“Don’t forget what I said.” The man yelled after him, still leaning against the wall, smirking.

Grantaire didn’t respond, hardly seeming to see Eponine and Enjolras as he marched past them and got in the car, slamming the door. 

They rode in silence, Grantaire was scowling out the window and Eponine was watching him- face unreadable. Enjolras was smart enough not to pry, he knew any attempt to get information while they were still shaken would get him a black eye at best. 

They were turning into the parking garage when Eponine finally broke the silence.

“I’m never touching a dick again.”

Enjolras glanced back at her, confused. 

After a few moments Grantaire started chuckling. A minute later he had dissolved into complete hysterics. By the time they reached the apartment he was wheezing, leaning heavily on a completely not-amused Enjolras. When he finally managed to open the door he dumped a still laughing Grantaire onto Bossuet (dislodging Joly, who let out a very dignified, very manly yelp) and collapsed onto the couch, ignoring Bahorel and Courfeyrac who may have been slightly in the way. 

“Everything’s okay then?” Joly asked when Enjolras threw him his keys. 

“Apparently.” Enjolras grumbled, glancing at where Eponine had disappeared in the kitchen. “Will you stop that?” He snapped at Grantaire.

“As you wish.” Grantaire bowed mockingly, still chuckling, and followed Eponine into the kitchen.

“You okay?” She was leaning on the counter, hands white where they were gripping the edge. 

“Fine.” She turned to him with a grimace. “Other than the fact our friends have nothing stronger than shitty beer I’m perfectly fine. What about you?”

“You know me,” He smiled bitterly “I’m always fine. Why’d you go there anyway? You know it’s not safe and you’ve never missed movie night before.”

“I had to get some stuff for Jehan and that’s the only place my guy would meet me.”

“Jehan went to you?” He said incredulously “Why didn’t he come to me, he always comes to me?”

“Well you’ve been clean since Enjolras and he didn’t want to impose . . .” She trailed off. This would be a good time to change the subject. “What did he say to you?” Okay not the best choice, but at least it took the focus away from Jehan and drugs (always a touchy subject).

“Nothing important.” He wouldn’t meet her eyes. Bullshit. 

“Whatever you say.” She muttered, walking back into the living room and sitting next to Combeferre. Enjolras looked at her, a silent question. When she nodded he jumped up and almost ran into the kitchen, almost tripping on Jehan who was lying on the floor, staring intensely into Arya’s eyes.

God she wished Cosette was here but she was on vacation with her father to some fancy island she’d never heard of -they apparently went to do charity work- but, she snuggled closer to Combeferre, he was nice and here and warm and she had no doubt she’d be getting a call at 2am because Cosette was hopeless with the time difference gushing about how wonderful everything was. 

***

“You wanna talk?” Enjolras laid a hand on his back timidly.

“No, it doesn’t concern you.” Grantaire sighed, relaxing under his touch. 

“It’s concerning you.” Enjolras started rubbing slow circles, “So I want to know. But if you don’t want to tell me, I understand.”

Grantaire turned, “Maybe later, but right now I just need . . . god I don’t even know, I just can’t talk about it now, not with you.”

Enjolras’ hands were resting on his waist now. “That’s fine. Take as long as you need.” He kissed his nose. “You’re staying here tonight.”

“Are you giving me a choice?” Grantaire smiled. Since they’d started dating three weeks ago, he’d never stayed the night at Enjolras’ before. The reason for this was Courfeyrac (and maybe Enjolras’ terrifying dog but there was no way Grantaire would ever admit that a dog scared him). Grantaire’s place wasn’t the best or cleanest but at least Eponine (if she was even up) didn’t make rude comments and grin like the fucking Cheshire Cat. 

“No.” Enjolras grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room, pulling him down next to him on the couch. 

***  
He didn’t know what time it was when he woke up but he knew it was late by the way everyone was passed out (how the fuck Feuilly managed to fall asleep like that he had no idea, but it looked painful). He stood up carefully, trying not to wake Enjolras who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He somehow managed to make it to the kitchen without tripping over someone. He picked up someone’s phone (he guessed it was Joly’s from the kitten wallpaper) and checked the time- 3:30.

He let out a breath. He had time. He started rifling through the cabinets; it was really amazing they had everything he needed. He started throwing everything together, humming under his breath. If Joly was awake he’d yell at him for eating the batter with raw eggs in it and Combeferre would fuss that he wasn’t measuring (please, it had been years since he’d had to measure, it was instinct by now). 

It took him roughly 20 minutes to get everything ready and in the oven. Now he had to wait. He always hated the waiting. 

He slipped back into the living room and next to Enjolras, who instantly curled back into him. 

He’d almost dozed off when the oven went off. He cursed, tripping over Bahorel in his haste to get back to the kitchen. God, his friends were heavy sleepers, he doubted they’d wake up if the building started falling down around him. 

He left a note. He knew he wouldn’t be able to text or call and they’d worry anyway, but maybe they wouldn’t completely freak out if he left some assurance that he wasn’t dead in a gutter somewhere. Well, not yet at least. 

***

Jehan was the first to wake, the first to find out. He’d gone to make tea and coffee and found a pan of brownies with a sticky note on top.

He woke up Combeferre next, then Courfeyrac. Everyone else followed shortly after until it was just Enjolras and Eponine asleep. 

“Who do we wake up first?”

“Dunno, do you fancy being yelled at or Eponine on a murder spree.”

They ended up deciding to wake them up at the same time. They voted Combeferre to wake Enjolras (he was least likely to get yelled at) and Bahorel shake Eponine awake since he was most likely to survive whatever threats she came up with. 

As soon as they were both able to string more than a few jumbled curses together they could tell something was wrong.

Courfeyrac and Combeferre sat them down in the kitchen to explain while everyone else cleared out to the living room or one of the bedrooms. Bahorel insisted they were not hiding, just waiting out the worst of it. They knew it wouldn’t be safe to be around either of them when they found out.

They gave the note to Eponine first; Enjolras still looked half asleep over his coffee. 

She stared at it for a few minutes, shock quickly turning into anger. “The fucking bastard.” She threw the note down and stormed out.

“Eponine, wait-“ Combeferre ran after her.

Courfeyrac looked nervously at Enjolras, who had picked up the note. He’d been hoping Combeferre would be here for this part. 

“I tried calling him, we all did, but he’s not picking up.” Enjolras’ face had got that stony, emotionless look to it. Marble, Grantaire would call it.

He let the paper fall to the ground as he buried his head in his hands. “I don’t . . . I need to-“ He didn’t finish.

Courfeyrac rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. Enjolras didn’t shrug him off. Shit. 

After a few minutes he picked his head up, running a hand through his hair. “Nobody saw him leave?”

Courfeyrac shook his head. “When Jehan woke up he was just gone.”

Enjolras nodded. “Okay. We need to talk to the others, sort out search parties. Maybe Eponine knows something.”

Courfeyrac watched him sympathetically, there was no way they’d find Grantaire if he didn’t want to be found. 

He ended up next to Eponine at the unofficial meeting of ‘what the fuck do we do’, eyes red though any suggestion that she’d been crying would end in a broken nose so nobody mentioned it.

“It’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have called him” He almost didn’t hear the whispered confession.

“Of course it’s not your fault.” Courfeyrac wrapped an arm around her.

“Yes it is and now he’s with him and-“ She bit her lip.

“He’ll be fine.” Courf kissed her hair, “You know him, he’ll sort out whatever shit he’s gotten into and come back a little banged up but just as annoying as ever.”

Eponine nodded and he noticed she had the note balled up in her fist. He gently pried it out of her grasp, “Don’t you dare blame yourself, or I’ll call Cosette and make her do that thing with her eyes.”

She smiled a bit at that. “I should call her anyway, she should know what happened.” She got up and walked into the hall, pulling out her phone. Good, Cosette would hopefully calm her down. 

*** 

I’m sorry but I need to sort some things out  
Don’t worry  
Don’t let E do anything stupid  
I’ll be back soon

It was embarrassing how long it took him to write that. It wasn’t enough, he knew that, but it was all he could manage. 

He just hoped it was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing got away from me and I'm not really happy with it but I'm tired and don't feel like rewriting it so enjoy
> 
> I have a couple other ideas so I'm not sure how much more I'll write 
> 
> (people seemed to like the nerf fight so expect that and then some pointless fluff and maybe smutt )

It was three days until they heard from him. A simple text from an unknown, untraceable number. Everyone got one and every one was different.

To Bahorel: I’m fine. You’d love it here. You’d get your ass handed to you on a plate but you’d love it.

To Feuilly: Guess what I’m not dead. Keep Bahorel in line for me. 

To Jehan: Ah, my melancholy rose petal. I hope I haven’t caused you grief. I promise when I return you can braid as many flowers in my hair as you wish.

To Courfeyrac: Make sure they don’t come looking, they won’t find me. I don’t care what Eponine says, she’s wrong. 

To Marius: I’m depending on you to annoy E in my absence. Don’t fail me.

To Combeferre: I’m alive, I’m fine, don’t let anyone do anything stupid. Make sure he eats and sleeps and doesn’t worry himself to death.

To Cosette: Little Lark, I hope you don’t worry too much. When I get back Eponine will try to kill me. Please don’t let her kill me. 

To Joly: I’m not dead, I don’t have any deadly diseases or plagues as far as I know. Did break my finger. Hurts like hell.

To Bossuet: I’m alive, I’m fine, I’ll be back soon. Don’t break anything I wouldn’t break.

To Eponine: I’m sorry. It’s not your fault, it was my decision to go. I’m alive and I’ll be back soon. Don’t kill me before you know why. 

To Enjolras: I love you. I’m alive and I’m relatively fine and I miss you so much it hurts. Don’t do anything stupid, I’ll be home soon.

***

Of course they didn’t listen. They scoured the streets- every bar, every club Eponine knew Montparnasse frequented. 

But they found nothing. 

***

It had been two weeks since he left and it was taking their toll on all of them. 

Eponine was a menace, snapping at anyone who was dumb enough to approach her. Even Cosette backed off when Courfeyrac ended up with a knife buried to the hilt in the wall an inch from his head.

Enjolras was no better. He barely slept and refused to eat. When he wasn’t out searching with Eponine he’d lock himself in his room, reading that text over and over. 

Jehan bounced between weeping and a seething rage. Courfeyrac refused to leave him alone for fear of what he might do, might try.

Bahorel and Feuilly nearly came to blows after another failed search and Marius slept on Eponine’s couch, unwilling to stay in the empty apartment Courfeyrac had abandoned in favor of watching Jehan and (though he’d never admit it) Enjolras. 

Combeferre finally drew the line when, after three sleepless nights Enjolras had the brilliant idea to use Patria as a bloodhound and was found unconscious in a back alley.

“I know we agreed not to go to the police, but this is ridiculous. We give it another week, and if he doesn’t show up we get help.” Everyone nodded agreement. Enjolras had passed out an hour earlier after Joly had forced him to take sleep meds and tucked him in bed.

***

“Joly, I need your help.” He nearly fainted at the sound of that voice.

“Grantaire? Where the fuck have you been? Do you know how worried we were? We thought you were dead. Enjolras-“ He broke off when Grantaire made a choked sound at the name. “Are you okay? Are you safe? Please come home.” He begged.

“I’ll come back soon, I promise.” He sounded . . . broken. “Just not yet, not until I get this sorted and I need you to help me.”

Joly sighed, “Where are you.”

Grantaire rattled off an address and Joly jotted it down. “I’ll be there when my shift is over. I’m assuming I can’t tell anyone about this?”

“No.”

“Enjolras is going to kill me.”

“He’ll kill me first.” Grantaire chuckled darkly before hanging up.

***

As soon as he opened the door, Grantaire had an armful of emotional doctor on his hands. As soon as Joly had stopped hugging him then hitting him with the sleeve of his sweater, cursing him violently he was assaulted with a thousand questions.

“Where have you been? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What about your finger? Do you know how worried we’ve been?” All this while he quickly checked Grantaire over. He had a black eye and split lip and bruises everywhere, but other than the broken finger (in a horrifyingly unsanitary splint which would have to be reset) there were no major injuries. 

“So why’d you call me instead of Combeferre?” Joly assumed this was a medical thing, or Grantaire would’ve gone to Courfeyrac or Bahorel.

“Well, I know you’re studying pediatrics and . . .” He opened the door to a small bedroom currently occupied by a dirty blond boy who looked to be around ten and a teenage girl huddled on the bed.

It took a moment for Joly to find his voice. He had not been expecting this. “Please tell me they’re not yours.”

Grantaire laughed as the boy made a face and gagged, “No, thank god. They’re Eponine’s little siblings.”

“Oh.” That was unexpected. “So you want me to . . . give them a check-up?”

“If you don’t mind.” Grantaire chewed his lip nervously. “I just don’t want any nasty surprises to deal with.”

“Sure.” Joly nodded, setting his bag on the dirty table in the corner. He didn’t have everything he might need, but he’d come prepared and could do a rough inspection. “You’ll have to bring them to a real doctor eventually. You should get checked out too.”

Grantaire rolled his eyes and shoved the blond boy in his direction.

Joly crouched to be at eye level with him. “What’s your name?”

“Gavroche.” He was surprised at the thick cockney accent.

“How old are you Gavroche?” 

He shrugged. “Dunno.”

“Okay.” Joly glanced at Grantaire who was talking to the girl quietly. She showed no signs of hearing, shying away from his touch. 

Joly stood up, rummaging through his bag. “Have you ever been to a doctor before, Gavroche?”

The boy snorted “What do you think, doc?”

Joly took out his stethoscope, turning back to Gavroche.

The boy backed up, “I don’t want you probing me or anything.”

Grantaire looked up in annoyance “He’s a doctor not an alien, Gav, stop being difficult.”

“I don’t fucking care who he is, he’s not taking my trousers off.”

“Dammit, Gav!” Grantaire softened his voice when the girl winced. “He’s trying to help not get in your pants.”

“If it helps,” Joly cut in “you don’t have to take your clothes off if you don’t feel comfortable.”

Gavroche looked at him suspiciously but agreed under Grantaire’s glare. As far as Joly could tell, the kid was fine. He tried to bandage up a few scrapes and cuts (it didn’t work) but other than that he seemed in perfect health.

It was harder to check over the girl, Azelma. She flinched away from every touch so Joly stayed as hands-off as possible; she looked weak and malnourished but nothing a little rest and good food couldn’t fix. 

When he finished, Grantaire showed him back into the main room, closing the door behind them. 

“So they don’t have any parasites or rabies or anything?” 

“Not as far as I can tell, but that’s not much. They need a real doctor.”

Grantaire sighed “I know. Look, do you know where everyone is?”

Joly frowned. “Everyone’s at Enjolras’ place. You’re lucky I wasn’t there when you called.” Joly had been working at the clinic when Grantaire had called him up.

“Good. Do you mind driving me and the kids home?”

Joly beamed. “Of course I’ll drive you. Do you want me to call him?”

Grantaire nodded, eyes wandering nervously. “I don’t want everyone to be there, I don’t want the kids to be overwhelmed and freak out.” He winced. “And you do not want them to freak out.”

“I’m assuming Eponine should be there?”

“Yeah, they’re her problem now, thank god.” Grantaire shook his head muttering “Fucking Thènardier’s, man. Fucking insane.” He walked back into the bedroom, yelling over his shoulder, “Oh, and if Courfeyrac should come, he’s good with kids. But no one else.”

When Grantaire came back in, Gavroche and Azelma trailing behind him, he found Joly holding the phone away from his ear with a pained expression. 

“Eponine said something I’m sure was some kind of threat, Bahorel doesn’t believe me, everyone’s yelling and I think Enjolras feinted.” He handed him the phone.

“Guys, guys, GUYS!” Grantaire had to yell before they shut up. “I’m alive, I’m fine, I’ll see you all soon I promise, but right now I need Enjolras, Eponine and Courfeyrac to meet me at my place. Just Enjolras, Eponine and Courfeyrac, okay?” He hung up before they could start again.

Grantaire tossed Joly his phone, already ringing again. “Let’s go.”

When they got to the car Joly discovered he’d lost his keys. Before he could start emptying his pockets, Grantaire caught Gavroche by the collar of his jacket. “Gav, give Joly back his keys. And his wallet.”

“When did he . . .” 

Grantaire rolled his eyes “Don’t ask, the kids impossible.”

“You’re impossible.” Gavroche muttered as he handed Joly his stuff.

***

When they got home, Combeferre’s car was already parked outside. Great. 

He paused at the door. Should he knock? Why would he knock, this was his apartment? But then again . . . 

Joly sighed and pushed past him, opening the door. Grantaire quickly went over everything in his head as he followed. Eponine would yell, Courfeyrac would wait until they were alone to talk and Enjolras . . . well, Enjolras would probably punch him. 

He was right. As soon as he walked in Eponine was threatening him with death. He didn’t take it seriously since she was currently trying to hug his brains out. He wasn’t really paying attention; his eyes were glued on Enjolras. He looked terrible. He was pale, even thinner than when he left if that was even possible and his hair was tangled and hanging loose around his face

He pried Eponine off of him and she finally seemed to notice Gavroche and Azelma standing in the doorway.

While Eponine was busy freaking out about them, Grantaire moved to kneel beside Enjolras. He reached out a tentative hand and cupped his cheek. “You look terrible.”

Enjolras leaned into the touch “And you don’t?” God he missed that voice. He wanted more. More than just this small contact, but he didn’t want to push his luck. Enjolras closed his eyes, “If you don’t hug me right now I’m going to-“ 

He couldn’t finish with Grantaire almost leaping into his lap. He let out a strangled noise and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his neck.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I love you.” Grantaire was murmuring into his skin, stroking his hair. 

“Shut up.” Enjolras pulled away just enough to look into his eyes. “Don’t you dare do that to me again.” and kissed him. It was fierce and angry and so full of emotion and Enjolras Grantaire whimpered against him.

“Sorry to break up the lovefest.” Eponine drawled “But I’d like to know how the fuck you found these two?”

Grantaire sat on the couch next to Enjolras, hand held firmly in his own. 

“We made a deal. I do some work for him and if I still wanted to leave after he’d give me Azelma. It was just chance I found Gav too.” 

Eponine looked at him sharply. “What kind of work?”

Grantaire shifted uncomfortably. “Just some dealing and the fights.”

“The fights, Grantaire! You could’ve been killed!” Enjolras’ grip on his hand tightened. 

“Yes, well, Montparnasse apparently likes me so I was up against the newbies and idiots.” He shrugged. “He probably bought a few out too. It was easy.”

Eponine glared at him and started pacing. “Well congrats on having a crime lord crushing on you but what am I supposed to do with two kids?”

“I don’t know, ‘Ponine but at least they’re not living on the streets anymore.” Grantaire hissed. 

Eponine let out a shaky breath, nodding to herself. “Right. Well, I guess they can sleep in my bed, I can crash on the couch.”

“No,” Enjolras cut in. It was the first time he’d looked away from Grantaire since they’d walked in. “Grantaire can stay at my place while you work things out.”

Eponine nodded. “Thank you.” She continued stopped, eyes widening. “Oh god, what about school? I can’t afford to send two kids to school!”

“We can homeschool them!” Courfeyrac piped up from where Gavroche had been teaching him card tricks. He’d probably lost his phone, wallet and Combeferre’s keys by now along with anything else he’d been keeping in his pockets.

Eponine laughed, “Yeah, let’s homeschool them!” She flopped down next to Grantaire, resting her head on his shoulder. “God, we’re going to fuck them up so bad.”

Grantaire slung an arm around her shoulders. “Come on, it’ll be fun, all of us raising two kids. What could go wrong?”

***

They left a little over an hour later. Grantaire hadn’t wanted to leave Eponine alone with the kids -the two days he’d spent with them were hell- but Enjolras had quite the convincing argument involving the words bed and sleep.

It took even longer to convince him to ride with Joly so Grantaire and Courfeyrac could talk.

“Did you take anything?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“It’s all out of your system, right?” Courfeyrac glanced at him.

“Of course it is.” Grantaire rolled his eyes “You don’t need to mother me.”

“Of course I need to mother you, you’d be dead if I didn’t mother you.” Courfeyrac reached over and ruffled his hair.

***

Grantaire paused at the door, “How many of them are in there?”

Courfeyrac shrugged, “Probably everyone.”

“Great.” Grantaire muttered as they walked in. He was immediately tackled by Bahorel, Bossuet and Jehan.

After what felt like an hour of hugging and reassuring everyone that he really was fine they finally let him sit down. Enjolras curled up next to him and was asleep in seconds, head resting in his lap. Grantaire ran his hand through his hair absently, combing out the tangles, as he talked and avoided answering questions. Enjolras had needed a haircut when he left, but now it was past his shoulders and Grantaire was in love. 

He’d always loved Enjolras’ hair. It was golden and shiny and looked like a halo when he slept. And it was so soft. He really had to remember to send whoever was responsible for making his conditioner that gift basket.

It was nearly midnight when Combeferre kicked everyone out. 

“You do know I live here too?” Jehan protested.

“Yes, but I’m sure Courfeyrac wouldn’t mind the company for a few days.” Combeferre firmly pushed him out.

“Oh no, I don’t mind at all.” Courfeyrac wrapped an arm around the poets thin waist and winked over his shoulder as they left.

Grantaire was standing over Enjolras, still fast asleep on the couch. “Should I wake him up or just let him sleep?”

Combeferre looked up from where he was picking up the pieces of the glass Bossuet had dropped earlier. “Better wake him up and move him.”

“But he gets all grumpy when someone wakes him up.” Grantaire whined.

Combeferre shrugged. “He’ll thank you in the morning.”

Grantaire nodded and started to gently shake him awake while Combeferre silently made his escape.

“Hey, you need to move.” Grantaire whispered.

“No I don’t.” Enjolras grumbled, turning away.

“Yes, you do.” Grantaire took a deep breath and before his courage failed him, picked Enjolras up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom.

“Grantaire what are you doing.” Enjolras mumbled, cracking open one eye.

“Sweeping you off your feet.” Grantaire smirked and dumped him unceremoniously on the bed.

Enjolras groaned. “You’re an idiot.”

Grantaire slipped into bed beside him, lying on his side so they were face to face, barely an inch apart.

“I know.” He leaned forward to kiss him softly.

Enjolras sighed happily and moved to wrap his arms around him. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” He mumbled against his skin.

“Really? Even when Courfeyrac drags me out to those horrible karaoke bars you hate?”

Enjolras shuddered. “Okay, maybe not then, but that’s not the point.”

“And what is the point, dear Apollo?”

“The point is I love you and I don’t want to go through that again.” Enjolras grumbled. “Now shut up and let me sleep.” 

As always, Grantaire obeyed, listening to the even sound of his breathing until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this is me begging for comments and my tumblr is andwhatdowesaytodeath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so annoyed I wrote Eponine as a damsel in distress because she really isn't 
> 
> This was supposed to end completely different (a giant cuddle pile) but then stuff happened 
> 
> I'll probably come back and edit this because I'm not completely happy with it but it shouldn't be anything major
> 
> I live off of feedback so please comment and my tumblr is andwhatdowesaytodeath


End file.
